The present invention generally relates to the field of retail display racks for hanging products. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a modular display system for hanging card products at a retail point of sale.
Retail stores are often looking for ways to more effectively display and sell their products, particularly products located at the point-of-sale which typically have significantly higher sales than products displayed elsewhere in the store. These point-of-sale displays should be attractive, cost-effective, and easy to use for both the retailers stocking the products and the customers purchasing the products. The display systems should also be flexible and modular in order to account for the varying conditions existing at different retail locations.
There are a number of common product display systems. One common approach involves mounting a hanger or hook on a pegboard using pegs that are inserted into holes in the pegboard. Another approach known in the art involves a slat-wall system, in which a hanger is secured to a wall or panel by inserting a channel engaging structure attached to the hanger into a channel located on the wall.
Existing pegboard and slat-wall systems tend to suffer from being expensive, unattractive, and/or unstable. Typically, hangers are individually attached to the pegboard or slat-wall, and thus, are held stable only by the pegs or other attachment mechanisms located on the hanger. Such hangers frequently become dislodged accidentally by customer attempts to remove a product from the display for purchase. Such accidental dislodging may lead to embarrassment for or injury to the customer, a lost sale, and potentially substantial cost and effort to repair. Often, the hangers are made of metal to add strength, however, these hangers may be more expensive and less flexible than alternative materials available, such as plastic.
Generally, hangers made of plastic consist simply of a cylindrical hook that extends outward and upward from the panel to which it is attached. Such an arrangement does not offer much in terms of functionality or style. For example, the product may rotate or turn on the hook and it may accordingly be difficult to ensure that the product maintains a proper display position. Additionally, typical product display systems do not have integrated enhancements beyond the hanger, such as an integrated holder for a product sign or advertisement, or integrated slots for hanging a placebo card holder that may contain product information and assist in maintaining proper product positioning.
Accordingly, a product display system that provides a more attractive, functional, and cost-effective solution, particularly for card products, is desirable.